The Hales
by SChavva24
Summary: Everyone in Beacon Hills knew about the fire at the Hale House. How it had killed the entire family, except Peter, Derek and Laura. They knew that years later, Laura had come back to be brutally murdered and Derek was taken into custody. They knew he was exonerated. They knew. But they didn't know about the Hales before the fire. And you know what they say: Death makes perfection


The Hale family weren't that well known. Mr. And Mrs. Hale never joined the PTSA at their kids' schools. As far as Beacon Hills knew, Mr. Hale worked long hours and whatever he did, he earned a _bunch _of money. The family had to have money if they wanted to keep up their hou-_mansion. _There were thirteen members in total, all living in the same giant house. Mr. Hale was a quintessential worker. He lived for his job. He had the characteristic dark brown hair and smokey gray eyes. When he was younger, all the girls in town fawned over him. Now, they talk in hushed tones about the tall dark and mysterious that lives with his giant family in the woods.

Mrs. Hale also had dark brown hair. Compared to her husband, she was much shorter but still managed to tower over others in the few times that she stepped out of the house. She was a quiet one, hardly ever speaking unless spoken to. Mr. and Mrs. Hale, according to town gossip, met while at college. They fell in love, married then moved to Mr. Hale's hometown. For a while, they were happy as well, but as the years droned on, Mr. and Mrs. Hale seemed more tolerant of each other than actual love. While they didn't hate each other and no domestic abuse reports were filed, Mr. and Mrs. Hale's marriage started a slow deterioration.

They had four kids. The oldest was Laura. It was well known that she had trouble with drugs. Homecoming dance, sophomore year, she was found unconscious in the girls bathroom while high. It went around town so fast that by the next day, everyone knew. The Hale family tried to hush it up, conferencing with the school board, and they managed to get Laura back in school.

Tom was the second oldest and least conspicuous. He was an average student, an average kid. Some of his classmates may argue that it was almost creepy in the way he lived day by day with no emotion. What they didn't know was that he was shunned by the rest of the family because of his traitorous genes. The only reason they hadn't disowned him was because the family didn't want another scandal in town.

Little Jacob was the youngest. Due to complications, he was always a frail child. Though normal diseases wouldn't affect him, his inclination to the supernatural diseases was almost distressing. He was a rambunctious child as well, never sitting still for a moment and his mouth moving every second of every day.

Mr. Hale's younger brother Peter, worked at a small law firm. Peter was known to the kids as the 'fun' uncle. He was the one that would take them out for ice-cream after a hard day of training. He had a gentle soul and saw all the kids as his own.

Peter's wife Alice was very passionate, sometimes overbearing. She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder when she was young but hated taking the medications. While sometimes forceful, Alice was kind; Peter and Alice were true soulmates, cut from the same stone.

Their kids, Cindy and Cassadee were twins. They were seen everywhere together and couldn't be separated. After an incident in kindergarten, they started being home-schooled.

Mr. Hale's older brother was David. Whereas Peter was the uncle the kids went to, David was the uncle the kids shied away from. Standing at 6' 5'', David had an imposing silhouette and an even harsher tongue. Him and his wife, Sara, constantly got into fierce screaming matches about the most innocuous of things. After a day or two of icy exteriors, they would make up only to start an argument about something else. As each argument finished and a new one began, they could feel their marriage straining apart. Though it could also have a connection to the fact that Sara couldn't carry children past a set period in time and the last 4 attempts ended in miscarriages.

The last member of the Hale family was the matriarch, Grandmother Hale. A powerful woman with stark white hair, she directed the family with an iron fist. She was respected and feared by all members of the family. Not to mention the community outside Beacon Hills, where she carried a legacy of blood, death and revenge.

After the family died in the fire, Derek and Laura escaped to New York and that story has already been told. But the story of the Hale family will die in the ashes to be reborn into something pristine and delicate. After all, death makes perfection.


End file.
